


Marking

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompted: prompt? i just can't help myself :( can you please write seblaine, where Seb wants to leave his mark on Blaine, but Blaine did not let him? and it's kinda pissed him off or something like that because Blaine is his and what the fuck. i'll give you my first child for this xoxo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marking

The first time is an accident.

Blaine can completely understand getting lost in the moment; sometimes when he kisses Sebastian it’s like he can feel his entire body go numb, his limbs moving to the shuddering of his bones and his pulse echoing in his ears. They lose one another in the act of touching; hands grabbing skin and the fabric of clothes, nails scraping over skin, the noises that reach his ears and the press of his lips on warm, moist pores—

And he only discovers it when he’s walking back to class, trying to hold his notebook between his teeth as he tucks his shirt back into his gray dress pants.

Some boys who pass him keep making sucking noises.

_Obscene_  sucking noises.

It doesn’t get his attention at first, he’s too busy trying to wipe his mind clear of a wrecked Sebastian against a wall in the janitor’s closet, cock hanging out of his pants, shirt hiked up over his stomach, cheeks bright pink and pupils blown night sky black from his orgasm before he walks into AP English all riled up again.

Only discovers it when he plops down next to Nick and fixes his curls, Duval looking at him and asks him if he lost a battle with a vacuum cleaner recently.

And his hand goes straight to his neck, fingers trailing over a still warm and skin buzzing from a bright and distinct hickie of all things.

“Mr. Anderson…I’m glad to see you spent the brief time between the changing of classes to be…productive.” His professor ticks his tongue off the roof of his mouth and shakes his head.

Blaine blushes a bright red and debates hiding under his desk. Forever. Nick snorts and he kicks him in the shin. Hard.

Sebastian isn’t allowed to give him hickies where they’re visible from there on out.

Or anywhere, for that matter.

The problem with Sebastian is that he’s never been one to follow orders exactly.

“No, Seb.”

Sebastian whines and the sound does  _not_  travel all the way down his body and rest warmly in his lower belly. He can feel the taller settle on top of him, his cock outlining his boxer briefs and sliding against the outside of his thigh.

He tries to focus.

“Oh come on, it wasn’t  _that_  bad.” He huffs out a laugh, the breath tickling Blaine’s neck. “Nothing like a friendly reminder to the rest of the Dalton class who you belong to, Anderson.”

Blaine rolls his eyes, a sharp moan sliding up his throat as Sebastian slides his hand between their bodies, palms his cock, drags his thumb over the head.

“I mean it, it was embarrassing. People were talking about me for days.”

“Talking about what they’d like to do  _to_  you. There’s a difference.”

And Blaine knows this, he knows how Sebastian is. It’s almost ironic how possessive the little shit can be when he’s spent half of his teenage years dedicating himself to bouncing between one hot guy at Scandals to the next, never letting himself claim or be claimed.

“I like people knowing you’re mine.” Sebastian says, a darkness to his voice like it’s dipped in oil. He slides down his body and drags his fingers into the waistband of his boxer briefs, tugs harshly.

Blaine hisses as his cock is exposed, hard and tip red, aching against his stomach. “That—that doesn’t change regardless if I’m marked or not, Sebastian.” He doesn’t even know if he’s spitting out coherent sentences anymore.

Sebastian hums, fingers walking across the skin of Blaine’s thighs, spreading his legs with his other. “What if…I do it a place more… _private_.”

He wants to lean up and watch him but his back arches as Sebastian’s lips find the inside of his thigh and suck, hard, tongue snaking out to lap over the skin and soothe it before he starts all over again.

So the second time is on purpose and it’s all his fault because something in his brain that accounts for decision making switches off when Sebastian’s  _sinful_  mouth lands on his skin.

As fate would have it (or the universe telling him to go fuck himself, he’s not quite sure) gym class is outside that day—and his shorts don’t leave much to the imagination. His hickies are bright and purple and basically spell out Sebastian’s goddamn name along the length of his legs _and he’s never living this one down ever._

Guys whistle at him and Sebastian grins, throws an arm over his shoulder and tugs him close before tucking a kiss to his curls.

“Glad to know those legs are mine, killer.”

And Blaine hides a smile before glaring at him.


End file.
